Una ayuda inesperada
by Michire
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic. se trata de que Kenshin encuentra a su ¡¡¡¡¡hermana gemela! y ella ayudará Kaoru tratando de que Kenshin se le declare pero causará más de algunos problemas... KK con un poco de MS y AM Espero sus Reviews
1. La visita

Konichiwa minna-san .Bueno este es mi primer fic. Así que no sean tan duros conmigo, esto ocurre después de la venganza de Enishi y todo eso, o sea no hay villanos por ahí (aún) ^-^ bueno en mi fic ahí un personaje que invente que esta muy relacionado con Kenshin pero no se preocupen fanáticos de K/K XD como yo, nadie viene a robarse a Kenshin .bueno mejor lean y se enteraran .. A espero sus Reviews. P.D: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, por desgracia buaaaaa... solo mi personaje que verán a continuación. pompompom..  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Cáp. 1 : una visita inesperada  
  
Todo era normal en el dojo Kamiya, ya habían cenado y Kaoru se encontraba caminando por el pasillo mientras Yahiko y Sano se peleaban por un tazón de arroz y Kenshin trataba de calmarlos.  
  
Kenshin: maaaaa.maaaaa cálmense los dos ..  
  
Yahiko: dame mi tazón de arroz cabeza de pollo..  
  
Sano: ya te dije que es mío Yahiko-CHAN!!!  
  
Yahiko: ¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS CHANNNN!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ay.que se peleen tanto por la comida estos dos bakas . dijo Kaoru para si misma mientras se sentaba en el porche para mirar la noche estrellada .  
  
Por que e estado tan deprimida estos días. Enishi fue derrotado, hay paz, todos estamos bien pero aun hay un vacío. por que, por que Kenshin .por que no me ves como una mujer, yo te amo tanto, te amo con todo mi corazón ¿tu me amas?.. o solo me ves como una estúpida niña a quién debes proteger.Maldición.bueno por lo menos estas a mi lado y eso me vasta para ser feliz .por ahora. ojala nunca te separes de mi, sin ti yo no podría vivir.pero que digo ahí mira nada mas estas llorando por Kami, todo por amor.me siento tan feliz a tu lado ay , ya sécate las lagrimas Kaoru Kamiya vamos se fuerte.  
Pensaba Kaoru mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una manga de su Kimono.  
  
Mientras tanto en las calles de Tokio. una figura encapuchada caminaba por las calles sin dirección fija.  
  
Ay!!! no he comido en días, me duele todo. eso me pasa por apostar lo que me quedaba de dinero. mas vale que Misao no se aya equivocado y que en realidad él se encuentre aquí en Tokio. estoy muerta, necesito descansar, comer o sino voy a desmayarme. -_-  
  
Murmuraba la figura justo antes de encontrarse con la puerta de un Dojo  
  
Que bien un Dojo ojala alguien me ayude aquí . Toco la puerta justo antes de caer al suelo por la fatiga.  
  
Kaoru sintió un ruido y fue a ver de que se trataba se dirigió a la puerta. cuando la abrió una persona cayó al suelo . Kaoru dio un grito por el susto e inmediatamente llegó nuestro querido Kenshin (por lo menos "mi"querido Kenshin jajajaja)  
  
Kaoru : ¡Kenshin! . eh. ayúdame , creo que esta desmayado. dijo nerviosamente .  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¿estas bien?.  
  
Kaoru: si Kenshin no te preocupes solo me asuste.vamos ayúdame a levantarlo.  
  
Levantaron al individuo, lo voltearon, le quitaron la capucha y al hacerlo se llevaron la gran sorpresa de que era una mujer pero la mas impresionante era que.. ELLA ERA IGUAL A KENSHIN !!!!!  
  
En eso llegaron Sano y Yahiko quienes estaban llenos de chichones y arañazos pero al escuchar el grito de Kaoru salieron a ver que ocurría ( ^ -^U ).. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la persona que tenían afirmada Kaoru y Kenshin era la versión femenina de Kenshin pero sin la cicatriz en forma de cruz, era pelirroja y tenia el cabello sujetado en una cola baja, era muy delgada y se notaba que no había comido en días, llevaba puesto un traje de ninja , parecido al de los Oniwabanshu pero de color marrón con los bordes negros, mangas cortas negras, unos pantaloncillos marrón con los bordes negros , una cinta negra en la cintura y unas muñequeras negras.  
  
Kaoru y Kenshin la llevaron a la habitación de huéspedes donde la recostaron , Kaoru se quedo acompañándola, mientras Kenshin fue a preparar algo de comida. Kaoru la miraba detenidamente, Kenshin le entrego el tazón de comida y se fue a lavar la vajilla. Kaoru no podía creerlo, como alguien podía ser tan parecido a Kenshin incluso parecía tener la misma edad , solo que era un poco mas baja que el mas o menos de la estatura de Kaoru. Mientras pensaba , la chica abrió los ojos, y miro fijamente a Kaoru sus ojos eran de color malva , no era igual al de Kenshin, era un malva intenso.  
  
¿Dónde estoy ¿, ¿quién eres?, ay mi cuerpo.. Dijo la chica.  
  
Kaoru: hola mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya , estas en mi casa te encontramos en la puerta del Dojo, estabas desmayada, ¿cual es tu nombre ?.  
  
Chica: Mi nombre es Shinka.lamento las molestias, es que no he comido en días. y estaba agotada por el largo viaje . dijo Shinka un tanto ruborizada  
  
Kaoru: No te preocupes , puedes quedarte cuanto quieras. Respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa .Ten , y le entrego el tazón de comida  
  
Shinka : ¡¡Muchas gracias!!. y comenzó a comer con voracidad eheh ¿ como dijiste que te llamabas?.. pregunto con la boca llena ^-^U  
  
Kaoru: me llamo Kaoru Kamiya..  
  
Shinka : Kamiya???.. ósea ¡¡¡¡¡¡este es el Dojo Kamiya!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: si., ¿por que? ..  
  
Shinka. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy pero que suerte tengo!!!!!!! Uuuuuhhhh y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación sin importarle cuan débil estaba.  
  
Se ve que tiene mucha energía.Pensó Kaoru mientras la observaba saltar.  
  
Shinka: ¡¡¡¡¡entonces vive aquí Shinta..!!!!! Dijo Shinka con mucho entusiasmo..  
  
Kaoru: Shinta??? Te refieres a Kenshin.. Shinka: Es que hace mucho tiempo estoy buscando a Shinta y una amiga de Kyoto me dijo que alguien muy parecido a mi vivía el un Dojo llamado Kamiya , por que Shinta es mi...  
  
En ese momento Kenshin entra a la habitación, cuando ve que Shinka había despertado. Kenshin: Veo que la señorita despertó ¿como se siente?. Shinka: Tú...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!!! Shinka grito y se levanto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a abrazar a un muy confundido Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: ¿ oro?..  
  
Y que les pareció... Los dejo con la duda. Criticas, halagos, sugerencias, todo lo que quieran solo hagan Click en el botoncito que dice Reviews. y me lo hacen saber ya tengo todo planificado Pronto saldrá el prox. Cap. Cuando tenga tiempo, ya saben el colegio esto, aquello bla, bla, bla. Bueno hasta entonces..  
  
Advertencia: Si no recibo Reviews no continuare el fic. Y va en serio.. Bueno hasta pronto.  
  
Michele 


	2. ¿¿¡¡Mi hermana gemela ?

Konichiwa minna-san. Buaaaaa.¡¡¡¡¡ estoy muy agradecida por los Reviews que e recibido.!!!!! De verdad me siento muy feliz al saber que les gusto mi historia, Arigatou, Arigatou, Arigatou mil veces =' ) . y como lo prometí aquí va el segundo Cap. (PERO AUN ASI NO PAREN DE DEJARME Reviews JEJEJEJE) bueno, bueno mucho bla, bla a y no se preocupen nunca abandonare este fic. JAMAS!!!! Aunque demore un siglo lo terminare cueste, lo que cueste. es mi promesa. Bueno aquí va espero que lo disfruten.  
  
Cap. 2: ¡¡¿¿ Mi hermana gemela ??!! .  
  
Kenshin: ¿ORO?.  
  
Shinka: ¡¡ Oh por fin te encontré después de haberte buscado todos estos años, hermanito, hermanito. Buaaaaa.  
  
Dijo Shinka mientras ahogaba a Kenshin con un muuuuy efusivo abrazo.  
  
Kenshin : no puedo respirar oro.@_@  
  
Shinka: hay hermano que no te acuerdas de tu hermosa, querida y fantástica hermanita Shinka.  
  
Decía Shinka mientras agarraba con su brazo el cuello de Kenshin y le daba un coscorrón con la otra mano, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. ( jejejeje tiene mucha fuerza.^-^U)  
  
Kenshin: Podría soltarme por favor Shinka-dono.  
  
Shinka: ¡¡¡ COMO QUE DONO.!!! Soy tu hermana estúpido y le aplico un fuerte candado por la espalda de una forma muy encolerizada.  
  
Kaoru: Shinka por favor suelta a Kenshin que lo vas a matar . Decía Kaoru mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente..^-^U  
  
Shinka: OH lo lamento es que me deje llevar jejeje . ^-^ lo siento mucho Shinta.  
  
Kenshin: oro.. @--@  
  
Mientras Kenshin aún no se reponía del candado y del fuerte abrazo Shinka saltaba por toda la habitación, estaba tan emocionada que casi la destruye. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad Kenshin se sentó y se puso serio dispuesto a recibir una explicación. Después de todo este no era un tema que se tuviera que tomar a la ligera.  
  
Una hermana no puedo creerlo. ¿¿pero será cierto?? .. y si talvez es solo una coincidencia que seamos casi idénticos.talvez se equivocó o algo no lo se, estoy confundido .lo mejor será conversar y tratar de descifrar si ella es mi hermana en realidad.  
  
Shinka: Oye Shinta que te pasa que no te alegras de ver a tu querida hermana.  
  
Kenshin: espera. ¿estás segura de que eres mi hermana?  
  
Shinka: ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!??? Te atreves a desconfiar de mi.. GRRRR .OH espera. tienes razón debemos estar seguros pero yo estoy completamente segura de que eres tú. veamos mi nombre es Shinka Himura .Tu nombre es Shinta Himura.  
  
Kenshin: Hai.  
  
Shinka: Lo ves el mismo apellido.  
  
Kaoru: y los dos nacieron el..  
  
Shinka y Kenshin: 20 de junio de 1849.  
  
Shinka:¡¡¡¡ y somos idénticos, Ves yo lo sabía eres mi hermano!!!!.  
  
Y Shinka vuelve a abrazar a Kenshin eufóricamente.  
  
Kenshin: Oro..@--@  
  
Kaoru: Shinka y como encontraste a Kenshin?  
  
Shinka: Ah bueno es una larga historia pero se las contare de todos modos.  
  
Kenshin: Si, me gustaría saber como me recuerdas ya que yo no recuerdo casi nada de mi pasado ( obviamente no se acuerda de su infancia antes de conocer a Hiko =P )  
  
Shinka: bueno lo que sucede es que a mi me crío la mujer que atendió el parto de nuestra madre , veamos, todo comenzó en.  
  
flash Back  
  
Una pequeña niña de ojos malva intenso y cabello rojo era perseguida por un niño igual a ella pero de ojos mas suaves.  
  
Shinka: Jajajaja no me atraparas, soy más rápida e inteligente que tú, además soy LA MEJOR. cielos que lento y eso que eres mayor que yo por un minuto.  
  
Shinta: SHINKAAA. por favor devuélveme mi pelota, vamos estoy cansado ah.  
  
Shinka: jijijiji no me atrapas. debilucho.Shinta.  
  
El niño tropezó y calló y quedo con la cara estampada en el suelo. Shinta: oro.@-@ ( De niño que dice oro ¿de donde sacó ese término? U.U)  
  
Shinka: jajajaja. Y la niña se dirigió a un pequeño bosque que había cerca de su casa, trepo a un árbol y se quedó escondida esperando a su pequeño hermano.jijiji nunca me encontrará .  
  
Una hora más tarde.  
  
Cielos ya tardó demasiado¿ Tan buena soy escondiéndome?. ni siquiera lo escucha llamándome..mejor me voy.  
  
La niña bajó del árbol y se dirigió a su casa pero cuando llegó estaba desierta , comenzó a llamar a sus padres y a su hermano pero nadie respondió. todo estaba desordenado y roto.  
  
Shinka: Donde están, no puede ser . me dejaron sola y comenzó a llorar.  
  
En eso llegó una mujer de cabello café y ojos pardos. Shinka estas bien. dijo la mujer  
  
Shinka llorando: Tía Kasumi, ¿donde están todos?.  
  
Kasumi llorando: Ay pequeña Shinka.. Unos hombres se llevaron a tus padres y a tu pequeño hermano, no se donde pueden estar, por eso vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante pequeña.  
  
Shinka se lanzo a los brazos de su "Tía" (en realidad Kasumi es la mujer que atedió el parto de la madre de Shinka y Kenshin, y Kasumi era muy buena amiga de la madre de S y S.)  
  
Shinta se sobrepuso y seriamente miró a su Tía..  
  
Shinka: pase lo que pase algún día encontraré a Shinta y a mis padres.  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Shinka: cuando cumplí 15 me fui a recorrer Japón para buscarte a ti y mis padres, me convertí en espía pero siempre actué por mi cuenta, hice distintos tipos de trabajos. buscando información para personas. sin jugar un papel importante en el gobierno ni tampoco uniéndome a ningún bando. en realidad e echo de todo... ^-^ así logre sobrevivir pero nunca deje de buscarte, luego me enteré que nuestros padres habían muerto, pero que tú seguías vivo, siguiendo tu rastro llegue a Kyoto donde me dijeron que vivías con un hombre llamado Seijuro Hiko, fui a visitarlo, pero estaba medio borracho ^-^U y me dijo algo como baka-deshi eres un estúpido bueno para nada supuse que me confundió contigo jajajaja  
  
Kenshin: Shishou. U`_´U **  
  
A Kaoru se le escapó una pequeña risita lo que hizo que Kenshin le dirigiera una mirada seria y Kaoru se ruborizo y se puso seria también.  
  
Shinka: Bueno como decía . él balbuceo un par de cosas entre ellas dijo Aoya, así que me dirigí hacia el restaurante y ahí conocí a Misao quién me dijo que un hombre llamado Himura me dijo que vivía en Tokio en un Dojo llamado Kamiya como te dije antes Kaoru y pero por fin te encontré hermano.  
  
Kenshin: Cielos nunca pensé que tuviera una hermana gemela. esto es muy repentino pero me siento muy feliz de saber que tengo a un pariente vivo n_n.  
  
Shinka: A supongo que si vives aquí.¡¡¡ estás casado con Kaoru !!! genial, felicidades, Ah y tú cuñadita espero que cuides muy bien de mi hermano. jajajaja n_n . y supongo que ya soy tía ¿ ne ?.  
  
El comentario de Shinka hizo que Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieran rojos como tomates.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Oro?. Kaoru: no, Shinka la verdad es que.  
  
Pero en ese momento Yahiko entró a la habitación y vio que la chica había despertado pero antas de decir una palabra Shinka se acerco a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
  
Shinka: AY !! ¡¡¡ y supongo que tu eres mi sobrino, eres un niño muy fuerte, se nota que te han cuidado bien. !!! n_n  
  
Yahiko: OYE LOCA SUÉLTAME, NI TE CONOZCO.ME ASFIXIO.  
  
En ese momento Sano entra a la habitación y Shinka soltó a un mareado Yahiko para luego pararse al lado de Sanosuke.  
  
Shinka: Oh y este hombre tan guapo y masculino quien es. ¬_¬  
  
Dijo Shinka lazándole una mirada pícara a Sano haciendo que este se colocara nervioso y rojo como tomate.  
  
Sanosuke: mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara y soy amigo de Kenshin.Tú quien eres.  
  
Shinka: Oh yo soy Shinka Himura la hermana gemela de Shinka o como ustedes le dicen "Kenshin". n_n  
  
Sano y Yahiko: ¡¡¡ HERMANA GEMELA !!!  
  
Shinka: Si pequeño sobrinito soy tu tía Shinka. Le dijo a Yahiko quien la miro espantado.  
  
Kaoru: con respecto a eso Shinka, Kenshin y yo no estamos casados y Yahiko no es nuestro hijo el es mi estudiante, yo soy la dueña y maestra de este Dojo y enseño el estilo Kamiya Kasshin.  
  
Yahiko: Si, no creo que nadie quiera casarse con alguien tan fea como "Busu" jajajaja.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡YAHIKO!! TE VOY A MATAR PEQUEÑO DIABLO.  
  
Pero Kenshin detuvo a Kaoru antes de que lo matara.  
  
Shinka: Oh que pena y yo que ya te imaginaba casado y con hijos Shinta si no te apresuras te dejará el tren. ustedes hacen muy bonita pareja. n_n  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se pusieron colorados.  
  
Kenshin: ¡ a sí y por que tu no te has casado! . después de todo tienes la misma edad que yo.  
  
Shinka: Nah, yo no sirvo para los matrimonios, creo que nunca me casaré, no creo que aya nadie que me aguante por mucho tiempo jajajaja . Pero podría cambiar de opinión. ¬_¬ y le lanzó una mirada pícara a Sano quien se puso muy nervioso y volteó para otro lado.  
  
Shinka les contó a Sano y Yahiko la historia quienes quedaron sorprendidos.  
  
Sano: vaya nunca me imagine que Kenshin tuviera una hermana es increíble.  
  
Yahiko. Mmm si, pero ya es tarde, por que mejor no nos vamos a dormir, tengo mucho sueño. Dijo bostezando.  
  
Kenshin: lo mejor será que todos vayamos a dormir.  
  
Shinka. Oh yo tengo mucha energía, además estoy tan emocionada de haberte encontrado que no podré pegar un ojo en todo la noche n_n pero bueno si ustedes están cansados yo aré lo mismo.  
  
Y todos fueron a dormir a sus respectivos dormitorios , Sano a su casa y bla, bla.  
  
A media noche todos dormían y tres roncaban ( Yahiko, Sano y Shinka) excepto un apersona.  
  
Kaoru se levanto y se sentó en el porche para reflexionar nuevamente acerca de su situación. En eso Shinka se despertó y fue a ver que pasaba.  
  
Shinka: mmm. "Shinka bostezó " . Kaoru que haces despierta a esta hora .  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Shinka!!, me asustaste, solo estaba pensando. tienes el sueño muy ligero.  
  
Shinka: Como toda espía jajajaja. ¿pero en que pensabas ? de seguro pensabas en mi hermano = ) .  
  
Kaoru sorprendida: ¿Cómo lo supiste?.  
  
Shinka: es fácil , se noto que te gusta, en la forma de cómo lo miras, cuando él te habla., etc.  
  
Kaoru: nunca pensé que yo fuera tan obvia.  
  
Shinka. Apuesto que estas triste por que el no te demuestra sus sentimientos, pero yo estoy segura que le gustas, soy buena para estas cosas, no creas que e pasado toda mi vida sola jojojo .^-^  
  
Kaoru: mmm.O jala tuvieras razón, pero e llegado a pensar que él no.  
  
Shinka: ¡No digas tonterías! Es obvio que él te ama también.¡¡ Ya se!! Te ayudare. Haré que el se te declare después de todo tengo cierta influencia sobre él. Nada me haría más felices de que tú fueras mi cuñada.me caes bien.fuiste muy amable al ofrecerme tu hospitalidad por eso te devolveré el favor n_n, quiero que tú y Shinta sean felices. ¡¡Me encanta la pareja que hacen ustedes dos!! Kaoru pensó decirle que no era necesario ( quizás que se le va a ocurrir a Shinka u_u U )pero luego decidió dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera, (o si no puede matarme) en una de esas resulta.  
  
Kaoru: Muchas gracias Shinka eres muy buena amiga.  
  
Shinka. Por supuesto.soy buena en todo JAJAJA.  
  
Kaoru: ^_^ U  
  
Shinka: Bueno ya es muy tarde será mejor ir a dormir, buenas noches Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: buenas noches Shinka.  
  
Y ambas se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. La noche avanzó sin ningún problema.  
  
Esta es una tontería mía pero igual la pondré. son los sueños que tuvo cada uno.  
  
Shinka: jajajaja soy millonaria, soy la mejor la única jajajaja y encontré a mi querido hermano Shinta. soy poderosa y sin la ayuda de ningún hombre, ellos no sirven jajajaja excepto algunos Hola Sano no quieres sentarte junto a mi en mi montaña de dinero.jajajaja.  
  
Ejem .^-^U bueno a continuación el sueño se Kaoru .  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru .Aishiteru. Kaoru: Kenshin en serio me amas?? Kenshin: Siempre te e amado Kaoru y quiero que te cases conmigo. Kaoru: Oh Kenshin soy tan feliz yo también te amo. Y se besan.  
  
Sueño de Yahiko.  
  
Tsubame: Oh Yahiko te has convertido en un espadachín tan poderoso, creo que te Amo Yahiko.. Yahiko: yo también te amo , Tsubame quieres casarte conmigo. Tsubame: SI, SI, SI.  
  
Jajajaja Ahora el sueño de Sanosuke..  
  
Mmm no se me ocurre que escribir jajajaja a ya se .  
  
Sayo, Megumi, Shinka y a todas ustedes chicas quieren ser mis novias? Sayo, Megumi, Shinka y todas las admiradoras de Sanosuke: SIIIIIIII TE AMAMOS Sanosuke.!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Para todas a las que les gusta Sano.. ^-^)  
  
y el sueño de Kenshin.  
  
mmm. ahora si que estoy en blanco no se me ocurre nada que tal si todos se imaginan un sueño y así quedamos todos contentos jajajaja .  
  
Hola mis queridos Lectores como dije antes le agradezco a todos los que me dejaron Reviews gracias, gracias, gracias. y bueno en un tiempo más tendré el prox. Cap. Listo y no se preocupen todavía falta muchas cosas.jejejeje que idea tendrá Shinka para juntar a Kenshin y Kaoru. averígüenlo en el prox. Cap. En el mismo fic. , por la misma escritora.. jajajaja hasta pronto ( Y no olviden dejarme Reviews. y si quieren conversar conmigo estoy dispuesta .tengo Msn y todo, no duden en escribirme) Adiós  
  
Michele-Mein_D 


	3. Golpes, oros, atragantes y discusiones

Konichiwa minna-san Oh que feliz soy . tengo 10 Reviews en total(música de fondo "Aleluya, Aleluya, Aleluya") Eh bueno. ^-^U como dije antes estoy muuuuy contenta de que a tantas personas ( para mi son hartas) les haya gustado mi fic y como dije aquí va el tercer capitulo.espero sus Reviews jejeje. hasta pronto.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla ( yo no lo quería decir.-_-.buuuuu)  
  
Capitulo 3: Golpes, oros, atragantes y discusiones.  
  
Llego la mañana en el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru se levanto temprano dispuesta a entrenar, estaba segura que nadie estaría levantado a esa hora así podría despejar su mente y al mismo tiempo desquitarse por la impotencia que sentía. Se vistió salió al pasillo caminando lentamente pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento hizo que casi se cayera al suelo y lo único que alcanzó a divisar fue una mancha roja.  
  
Kaoru: AH.¿qué fue eso?.  
  
En ese momento la figura se detiene y Kaoru se da cuenta de que es.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡Shinka.!! Que haces levantada tan temprano.  
  
Shinka con un delantal y una pañoleta amarrado en la cabeza: ¡Ah Ohayo Kaoru! Me levante temprano para limpiar quería ayudar en algo ya lavé la ropa y ahora estoy fregando al piso.disculpa si te asuste. el desayuno pronto estará listo. n_n jajajaja  
  
Kaoru: O_o  
  
Shinka: Oh mira Shinta y Yahiko se levantaron Ohayo a los dos. n_n  
  
Yahiko: Oi es muy temprano por que hacen tanto ruido. claro tenia que ser Busu, eres muy escandalosa.  
  
Kaoru: ¬¬ * Ohayo Yahiko!!! Ohayo Kenshin. n_n  
  
Kenshin: Ohayo Shinka. ¿que haces? Oro Kaoru-dono que haces levantada tan temprano.  
  
Kaoru: Eh iba a entrenar un poco ^-^U  
  
Dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada por lo tanto volteo hacia otro lado.  
  
Shinka: Oh nada hermano solo estoy limpiando y el desayuno pronto estará listo espérenme un poco  
  
Y se puso a correr por el pasillo pasando el trapo por el piso tan rápido que lo único que Kenshin alcanzó a decir fue un apagado oro.y algo como"pero ese es mi trabajo."  
  
Cuando la confusión pasó y todos ya estaban vestidos Kaoru, Yahiko y Kenshin fueron al comedor y cuando llegaron la mesa estaba repleta de deliciosa comida, por lo menos alcanzaba para diez personas. y toda se veía deliciosa .  
  
Shinka: Vamos siéntense trabajé muy duro para hacerla y más vale que no dejen nada, bueno si queda algo yo me lo comeré tengo mucha hambre jajajaja.  
  
Kaoru: toda se ve muy deliciosa! Arigatou Shinka.  
  
Kenshin: si muchas gracias.  
  
Yahiko con la boca llena: si mmm. cocinas. mejor. que. busu.  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡ QUE. !!! ¡¡¡¡¡YA DEJA DE CRITICAR MI COMIDA Yahiko !!!!!  
  
Yahiko: como no la voy a criticar si es asquerosa. no se como es que Kenshin a veces te aguanta y se la come sin replicar.  
  
Shinka con la boca llena: Oh.eso.es.fácil.lo..que.pasa.es.que mmm. a Shinta le gusta Kaoru pero es demasiado lerdo para admitirlo. (N.A es un poquito franca para decir las cosas.^-^U )  
  
Kenshin tan rojo como su pelo: OROOOOOO!!!!!! . @-@ y comenzó a toser ya que se había atragantado con la comida.  
  
Kaoru: tan roja como Kenshin "O_O" SHINKA !!!!!!!!  
  
Shinka: a y con respecto a lo de la comida el enano tiene razón .anoche me dio hambre y vine a ver si había algo.encontré un tazón con sopa y lo probé estaba ¡¡¡¡¡Asqueroso !!!!!..supongo que lo cocinaste tu Kao.  
  
Pero no alcanzó a terminar por que recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente juntó a un Yahiko que no paraba de reírse y quedó inconsciente al igual que ella.  
  
Shinka: ari, ari, ari.@-@ (N A: jajajaja ese es la versión femenina de el "oro" de Kenshin..^-^ después de todo son hermanos.."viene de familia" jajajaja)  
  
En ese minuto llega Sano como siempre a desayunar.  
  
Sano: Hola a todos ¿que hay de desayuno?.  
  
Shinka consiente de nuevo: Hola Sano yo preparé el desayuno hay de todo sírvete ^_^.  
  
Sano algo nervioso: gracias.  
  
Kaoru comía de su tazón algo enfadada por los comentarios de Shinka.  
  
Kenshin: oye Sano y ¿por qué llegaste tarde hoy a comer? Eso es muy raro en ti.  
  
Sano: es que tuve que ir con la Kitsune para que me vendará la mano. (NA .si claro.)  
  
Shinka: quien es Kitsune??  
  
Kaoru: es una amiga que es doctora, su verdadero nombre es Megumi.  
  
Megumi: pero este cabeza de pollo me llama Kitsune . por que no es lo suficientemente inteligente para llamarme por mi nombre. jojojo.  
  
Dijo Megumi quien se asomo por la entrada en ese mismo momento con su típica sonrisa dirigida a Sano.(NA le gusta hacerlo enfadar.u_u U)  
  
Sano: ¡¡ a ti nadie te pregunto !!  
  
Megumi: no me importa lo que diga un descerebrado como tú que ni siquiera agradece las consultas gratis.  
  
Sano: QUE DIJISTE !!!!  
  
Kenshin: maaaaa maaaaa . dejen de pelear ¿Megumi quieres tomar desayuno con nosotros.?  
  
Megumi: Oh gracias Ken eres tan amable "y se lanza a sus brazos" .  
  
Kenshin: Oroooo.  
  
Kaoru apunto de matar a Megumi: Megumi!!!!!!!!. Suéltalo!!!!  
  
Shinka: Oye suéltalo. ni siquiera te as presentado conmigo además como dije antes a Shinta le gusta Kaoru solo que es muuuuuy lento para decirlo.u_u  
  
Kenshin: Oro.@_@(NA. Podrías decir algo más que eso.)  
  
Kenshin: oye si tu eres quien escribe, tu eres a la que no se le ocurre nada que yo diga.¬¬ ¡ inspírate! .  
  
Michire-Mein: ya, ya si se que es mi culpa pero si no paras de criticarme TE VOY A DEJAR MUDO!!!!.  
  
Eh. bueno sigamos.^-^U .  
  
Kaoru: Shinka.ya no digas nada más -_- U  
  
Megumi soltando a Kenshin: Oh es cierto no te había visto.pero.. Ah !!! Eres igual a Kenshin !!!!. ¿Quién eres?  
  
Shinka: pues yo soy la gran, hermosa y fuerte SHINKA HIMURA. la hermana gemela de Shinta o Kenshin como ustedes le dicen. (NA que humilde.)  
  
Megumi: Oh valla nunca me hubiese esperado esto¿ como lo encontraste después de tantos años?.  
  
Después de que le contaron la historia a Megumi ella quedó bastante sorprendida (como todos antes) .  
  
Megumi: bueno que kawai que se hayan encontrado después de tanto tiempo. ^- ^.  
  
Sano: si, si, si todos pensamos eso oye ¿ hay algo más de comer? .  
  
Shinka: claro toma aquí hay más SANO!!! Come cuento gustes.^-^  
  
Esta actitud de Shinka le molesto a Megumi quien obviamente se puso celosa pero trató de disimularlo para que Sano no se diera cuenta, pero Shinka lo noto y se sonrió para si misma maliciosamente.  
  
Shinka pensando: jejeje con que le gusta Sano.jijiji me aprovecharé para molestarla así dejará en paz a Shinta y yo me divertiré un rato. de todos modos se nota que a Sano también le gusta por la forma en que la mira, además ni siquiera estaba tan interesada en él solo me agradaba.voy a hacer su mismo juego jejejejje.  
  
Mientras Sano comía animadamente, Megumi molestaba a Kaoru y Kenshin trataba de calmarla para que no le cortará la cabeza a Megumi y a Yahiko quien también la molestaba (como de costumbre) Shinka se acerco a Sano y le abrazó el brazo.  
  
Sano: Ahh??.  
  
Megumi miró con un odio tremendo a Shinka mientras los demás la miraban con ojos del porte de un plato.  
  
Sano: ehhh Shinka.  
  
Shinka: Oh Sano no me digas que te da vergüenza, estas colorado, que Kawai te ves.n_n  
  
Shinka miró a Kaoru y le guiñó un ojo para indicarle que esto lo hacia para vengarse de las burlas de Megumi. Kaoru comprendió inmediatamente y aguanto las ganas de reírse mientras que Kenshin miraba a Shinka con los ojos enormes. Shinka: hay Sano me agradas mucho, come cuanto quieras esta delicioso. Oh que te paso en la mano...veo que no te la han curado muy bien , yo aprendí a curar cuando era pequeña , soy muy buena, talvez yo pueda curarte la mano ^-^... "jejeje soy muy buena actriz"  
  
Shinka le soba la mano a Sano.  
  
Megumi le arrebata la mano de Sano a Shinka haciendo que el se sorprenda.  
  
Megumi: que piensas que estas diciendo...yo le eh curado la mano muy bien...y si no te parece lo siento....eso es poco a poco...creo que esta mucho mejor de como la traía....o que crees...que estaba muy sanita pues ni creas que curar a un salvaje es fácil además lo siento... no creo que el cabeza de pollo se deje curar por una extraña que aun ni conoce....lo mejor es que lo cure alguien que sabe la causa del verdadero problema y sobre todo alguien de su entera confianza.  
  
Shinka: ja ....yo creo que a Sano no le importaría, ya que aunque me conoció ayer yo creo que no soy una persona que inspire desconfianza ,después de todo soy la hermana de Shinta y no creo que tú seas de su total agrado o si no ¿por qué razón te llama "Zorra" por algo será creo yo.....  
  
Shinka: jajajaja.  
  
Kenshin: creo que no debiste decir eso....  
  
Megumi: ^o^ ...jojojojo....QUE DIJISTE?.... pues si me llama Zorra es por que es un tonto rojita, perdóname...pero yo conozco a este tonto ( Megumi golpea a Sano)...mucho mas tiempo que tú.....y no creo que confíe en ti mas que en mí....creo que hasta Kenshin confía mas en mi medicina que en la tuya... y eso me lo demostró en la pelea con Shishio.....y hasta el momento este cabeza de pollo no se a quejado de las consultas gratis...además....si tan mal lo atiendo...porque regresa a los 15 minutos de haberlo atendido?....ah y sobre todo porque te rehuye?.....y te corrijo si inspiras desconfianza....mjm atrevida.....( Megumi le voltea la cara a Shinka para esconder su enojo).  
  
Sano: oye Kitsune no soy tonto, ¬¬. y comenzó a murmurar algo sobre Zorras maleducadas entre otras cosas.  
  
Shinka: jajajaja Oh tan sociable te crees , eres tonta o que no entiendes que yo soy la HERMANA DE SHINTA, SOY DE SU FAMILIA SANGUÍNEA... como no me va a tener confianza!!!!!!!!!!!!!! verdad Shinta y mira amenazadoramente a Kenshin....  
  
Kenshin: oro... eheh yo, yo...  
  
Megumi: Kenshin!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: obviamente te tengo confianza Shinka....eheh pero Megumi es doctora y bueno.....eheh no estoy de parte de ninguna bueno yo.  
  
Megumi: y crees que me importa que seas de su familia sanguínea.....eso me importa un comino.....si no estuviste con el durante tanto tiempo ¿ como diablos quieres que te tenga confianza?...además ni sabia quien eras tú....  
  
Shinka: jajajaja yo creo además que soy mucho más simpática que tu, además si Sano me rehuye es por que le da vergüenza ya que tú lo tratas pésimo... y el no está acostumbrado a que lo traten con cariño y COMO TE ATREVES A CUESTIONAR ESO, BUSQUÉ DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS A SHINTA TÚ NI SIQUIERA ESTABAS CUANDO NOS ENCONTRAMOS!!!!!!! ÉL SUPO QUE YO ERA SU HERMANA DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE ME VIÓ ......  
  
Kaoru: esto va a terminar mal....  
  
Yahiko: jajajajaja dos mujeres peleando por el cabeza de pollo si que eres afortunado jajajajajaja  
  
Sano: Cállate ENANO chan..... al quien Tsubame no le da ni la hora jajajaja.  
  
Yahiko que dijiste !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yahiko estaba rojo de rabia y comenzó a morderle la cabeza a Sano ....  
  
Megumi: Obviooooooooo...si eres idéntica a él ...pero te puedo jurar que la primera palabra de Kenshin por saber que eras su hermana fue un tonto Oro......pero te puedo asegurar que no te conocía......y claro eres mas simpática pero mucho mas tonta y descerebrada.....y este tonto es un bruto... así que no creo que le guste que lo traten con delicadeza y con cariño, a el lo que le gustan son los golpes...y tu cállate mocoso.  
  
Sano: Oye Zorra talvez me guste pelear pero no soy un bruto salvaje. que te crees.  
  
Kenshin: oigan a mi no me metan en sus peleas y ya paren tratemos de tener un desayuno tranquilo....  
  
Shinka: Oh y ¿quien te crees tú para juzgarme de descerebrada y tonta? más bien yo creo que tu eres así y no tienes derecho de criticar las reacciones de mi hermano.... Shinka abraza a Kenshin .yo lo quiero mucho y no importa que hayamos estados separados tanto tiempo...Shinka le saca la lengua.  
  
Megumi: a ti que te pasa tonto?......pero sabes?... el deber de un doctor es de aliviar...a los SALVAJES INUTILES que solo se la viven peleando y van cada 15 minutos a que les cure la mano y gratis....pero sabes por lo menos hago algo por ayudar a los demás y no vivo a expensas de ellos como otros ¬¬.....y créeme no soy tan desagradable como 2 ciertas personas.  
  
Shinka: mira quien lo dice la señorita simpatía pues yo creo que tu eres el doble de desagradable...  
  
Megumi: ah y por mi te puedes llevar a Sanosuke a donde mas te parezca...por mi si lo mantienes mucho mejor....vivo mas tranquilamente además a mí de que me sirve un papa natas!!!  
  
Sano: OYE NO SOY UN PAPANATAS.!!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi: eso es lo que eres Un inútil, no trabajas, ni haces nada, eso te mereces!!  
  
Shinka: Ah si......entonces por qué te enfureciste tanto cuando me comporte así de melosa con Sano así como tu lo haces con Shinta eh ¬_¬. yo creo que no lo consideras tan inútil y que algo quieres con él jajajaja  
  
Megumi se sonroja y voltea para que nadie la vea al igual que Sano.  
  
Kaoru: esto ya es demasiado paren de discutir y coman!!!! Dijo pero casi no aguantaba más la risa.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono tiene razón.... Kenshin suspiro y miró de reojo a Kaoru quien se reía ya que no pudo aguantar más, mientras Megumi trataba de controlarse, Sano estaba totalmente rojo y Yahiko se burlaba de la escena, Shinka se reía entre dientes y sonreía a Sano de una forma muy tierna.  
  
Esto disgusto aún más a Megumi quien estaba apunto de morder a Shinka .  
  
Luego Sano se fue ya que le asustaba un poco la conducta de Shinka quien le dio un fuerte abrazo para despedirse dejándolo sin aire al pobre , Megumi se lanzó a los brazos de Kenshin para poner celosos a Sano y Kaoru ya que notó que se reía y apoyaba a Shinka en su juego.  
  
Sano: yo, yo me voy eso.me voy eheh tengo que hacer muchas cosas.  
  
Shinka: Oh que lastima me hubiese gustado que te quedaras más tiempo. ¡¡ y si te acompaño !! n_n  
  
Sano : ¡¡¿¿QUÉ !!??. EH YO...  
  
Megumi :¡¡ Oh Sano recuerdas que me dijiste que me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas y que las cargarías por mi para pagar la consulta.!! ¬¬  
  
Sano: Oh es verdad bueno vamos antes de que cierren hasta pronto.  
  
Y salió corriendo sin esperar a Megumi quien comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo.  
  
Shinka: jajajajajaja ¿ Por qué huyes Sano? ¿Qué acaso te provoco miedo? Jajajajajaja  
  
Kaoru acercándose a Shinka: jajajaja si que hiciste enojar a Megumi.  
  
Shinka: si no me gustó la actitud que tuvo con Shinta , me cayó muy mal esa Zorra,. ya sabes que yo quiero que tu y nadie más sea mi cuñada y como te dije tratare de que se te declare.^_^  
  
Kaoru pensando: mmm no me gusta como suena eso. ya me basto con sus comentarios al desayuno ¿qué locura tendrá pensada hacer?.Más vale que su plan funcione. se que tiene buenas intenciones pero.uf!.no se que es capaz de hacer.  
  
Kaoru: Shinka y .¿qué tienes pensado hacer.? ^-^U  
  
Shinka: jejeje ya lo sabrás. ¬_¬  
  
Kaoru pensando: no me gusta como suena eso.  
  
En eso momento Kenshin la saca de sus pensamientos.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono voy a ir a comprar verduras y tofu, ya que se acabaron, regresaré en la tarde.  
  
Kaoru: Ah?.si, claro Kenshin nos vemos. y Yahiko es hora de entrenar así que alístate que el entrenamiento va a ser duro jejeje. pensando:" me las vas a pagar por lo del desayuno jejeje"  
  
Yahiko: si, si.  
  
Kenshin pensando camino al mercado: oro en verdad a Shinka le gusta Sano.? Lo demuestra de una forma muy efusiva.ojalá yo pudiera ser así de efusivo, no estaría tan angustiado y le podría decir a Kaoru que.yo.la .amo. la amo con todo mi corazón y que quiero estar siempre con ella, es tan amable, pura, sincera y bella no podría permitir que nada malo le sucediera, pero se que es la persona más fuerte que eh conocido y fue tan amable de darme un hogar aceptando mi pasado sin importarle las consecuencias. pero por ahora no tengo el valor de declararme .no se que hacer.  
  
Shinka: bueno yo voy a hacer algo de ejercicio por ahí no se . trepar árboles, cualquier cosa. hace mucho que no me sentía con tanta energía. nos vemos.  
  
Y así todos fueron a hacer lo que.bueno fueron a hacer.( jeje no estoy muy inspirada.) ^-^U  
  
Pero mientras Shinka estaba arriba de un árbol pensaba en su plan para que Kenshin se le declara a Kaoru.  
  
Shinka: veamos. bueno primero trataré de convencerlo conversando con él.y si no funciona recurriré al plan B. el cual es infalible.jajaja pronto habrá una pareja o mi nombre no es Shinka jejejeje más vale que mi plan funcione o Kaoru me matará -_-U no, yo se que lo lograré por que soy la mejor jajajajaja..  
  
Y comienza a reírse estruendosamente haciendo que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí la miraran como a un fenómeno.  
  
Shinka con una gota de sudor en su nuca : ehhh bueno mejor me voy.  
  
Los dejé en suspenso jejeje.  
  
¿Cuál será el plan de Shinka.? ( ni siquiera yo lo sé) bueno descúbranlo en el prox Cáp. . y como dije antes quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron Reviews en verdad les agradezco y especialmente quiero agradecer a mi amiga Hanen en verdad te agradezco de todo corazón la ayuda que me brindaste . este Cáp. No hubiese quedado tan bien sin tu ayuda muuuuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Soy muy muy muy feliz con los Reviews y espero más please.. Bueno hasta entonces me voy  
  
Ja ne  
  
Michire-Mein 


	4. Explosion de ira !

Hola a todos.LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO..GOMEN-NASAI, GOMEN-NASAI, GOMEN-NASAI... I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No se otro idioma para disculparme !!!! lamento haberme demorado tanto.. Es el colegio que no me deja tiempo para divertirme...además de la nueva regla que me impuso mi Mamá "Oh te acuestas temprano Oh no hay más Internet." bueno y que podía hacer.-_- hay que obedecer a la autoridad (más aún si ella es quien paga el Internet ^^U) ..Pero bueno me hice un tiempito y aquí estoy de nuevo. y como he dicho nunca, jamás abandonaré mi fic. jamás !! nunca se librarán de mi muajajajaja =)... eh sigamos con el fic. ^-^U  
  
Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí ( a excepción de Shinka. es mi orgullo!!! =D) sino al gran, único, el master .más que Seijuro Hiko...el inigualable NOBUHIRO WATSUKI XD aaaahhhhh ídolo, ídolo..  
  
Hiko: Michire.. ¬¬ Michire: Oh.Hiko-san no sabía que usted estaba aquí e jejeje ^-^U Hiko: mmm.admito que ese Watsuki es un maestro después de todo pudo crear al ser más perfecto del mundo.¡¡ a mi !! Michire: si Hiko-san tiene toda la razón (Michire con ojos en forma de corazón).Michire pensando."solo su alumno le puede ganar a usted jojojojo ^o^" Hiko: pero.¿por que no me has hecho aparecer en tu fic.?  
  
Michire: Oh no se preocupe Hiko-san pronto aparecerá .tenga paciencia.^o^  
  
A y porfis déjenme hartos Reviews please..!!!  
  
Capitulo 4 : Explosión de ira !!  
  
Shinka saltaba de árbol en árbol pensando en los detalles de su plan, pero como iba distraída no se dio cuenta de la rama débil a la que estaba apunto de saltar y cuando poso su pie en ella la rama se rompió.  
  
Shinka: ARIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No tuvo tiempo para afirmarse de algo y calló rodando por la pequeña colina hasta el río que está cerca del árbol (NA pobre a mi me pasó eso una vez.^- ^U) Shinka salió del río pero estaba enfurecida, su ki era muy alto y se podía percibir a lo lejos toda la ira que emanaba, sus ojos no se veían ya que estaban cubiertos por la sombra de su pelo.. Y en ese instante recordó muchas situaciones parecidas a esa...  
  
*******Flash Back********* Vemos a Shinka de unos siete años corriendo pero se tropieza con una rama que estaba en el suelo y cae al lodo, esta se levanta y comienza a llorar....  
  
Luego Shinka otra vez pero de unos 13 años, estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol mirando el cielo pero alguien lanza una flecha, la rama se rompe y cae al suelo..  
  
Shinka: ari, ari ari."con ojos en forma de espiral.  
  
Shinka otra vez pero de 18 años, va corriendo con unos pergaminos en la mano , mira hacia atrás y ve que la persiguen muchos hombre con Katanas y otras armas, cuando mira de nuevo hacia el frente no se da cuenta que estaba en el borde de una pendiente y cae rodando; por suerte la pendiente era lisa y no se lastimo mucho pero no puede detenerse y termino cayendo a unos rápidos que la arrastran muy lejos....  
  
Y así siguen los flash backs de distintas situaciones parecida...( NA que mala suerte tiene ^-^U ..)  
  
************Fin del Flash Back ********** Shinka empapada se paró justo frente al árbol y dijo:  
  
Shinka: jamás volveré a caer de esta forma !!! JAMÁS !!!! ..  
  
Un poco antes de eso en el Dojo Kamiya ..  
  
Kenshin volvía de hacer las compras mientras Yahiko y Kaoru entrenaban, dejó las cosas a un lado y se fue a ver como entrenaban... Kaoru le estaba dando duro a Yahiko..  
  
Yahiko: podemos parar? Ya estoy muy cansado además ya hice 500 ejercicios.  
  
Kaoru: mmm si tienes razón además ya tengo hambre. en ese momento su estomago y el de Yahiko emitieron un gruñido.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ya llegue, voy a preparar el almuerzo.. Kenshin pensando "Hasta se ve linda cuando entrena, aunque este sudada y cansada sigue siendo igual de hermosa.."  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin que bueno que volviste..^-^ " Mi Kenshin... Siempre se preocupa tanto ... " y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Kenshin respondió de la misma forma y luego preguntó.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono ¿dónde está Shinka?  
  
Kaoru: dijo que iba a trepar árboles o algo así.lo más seguro es que esté en el pequeño bosque al lado del río (N.A todos sabemos cual río ¿cierto? Donde Kenshin va a pescar.etc. ^-^) mejor vamos a buscarla para almorzar. Yahiko: si, tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Así los tres fueron en dirección al río. Cuando estaban por llegar distinguieron una figura roja parada frente a un árbol y descubrieron que era Shinka , inmediatamente Kenshin sintió la presencia llena de ira que rodeaba a Shinka, Kaoru intento acercarse pero Kenshin extendió su brazo frente a ellos como seña de que se quedaran donde estaban, ambos obedecieron y los tres se permanecieron estáticos entre los árboles observando que sucedía..  
  
Shinka gritó a todo pulmón...  
  
Shinka: jamás volveré a caer de esta forma !!! JAMÁS !!!! ..  
  
Después de eso dos extrañas cuchillas emergieron de sus muñequeras rasgándolas. Eran como unas pequeñas hoces de unos 16 cm pero se notaba que tenían mucho filo, una en cada muñeca, sus ojos ya no eran de un color malva intenso sino que de un color marrón, casi rojo que mostraba rabia, ira, odio. y con esto derribo el grueso árbol del que se había caído, dándole un puñetazo por el costado y la hoz de su muñeca lo cortaba en dos, así encolerizada comenzó a cortar cada árbol, estaba desenfrenada..., golpeándolos y a la vez cortándolos, talando cada uno de los árboles como si fueran lo que más odiara en su vida . Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko no creían lo que veían, nunca pensaron que tuviera tanto poder, los tres corrieron tratando de alejarse mientras una gran nube de polvo cubría el lugar, cuando la nube se dispersó para el asombro de todos la mayoría de los árboles estaban en el suelo cortados por la mitad con marcas de golpes y patadas... Shinka estaba inclinada, con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra la tenía doblada, con su brazo y su frente apoyados en ella, jadeaba y limpiaba el sudor de su frente, luego se levanto y emitió un larga suspiro, sus ojos volvían a ser malva intenso, cuando se tranquilizó noto la presencia de más personas, giro la cabeza y vio a Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko, los tres la miraban con sorpresa y a la vez algo de miedo, pero la mirada de Kenshin mostraba algo de seriedad, una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Shinka, luego otra y otra, hasta que decidió hablar.  
  
Shinka: Ari..eehhh...bueno..yo ..creo que perdí el control..jajajajaja..  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko se cayeron de espaldas...  
  
Los cuatro volvieron al Doyo para que Shinka les explicara..  
  
Shinka: bueno lo que pasa es que tengo un carácter muy explosivo y cuando estoy verdaderamente enfadada expulso toda mi energía y trato de destruir todo lo que esté a mi paso como me ocurrió hace un instante... me descontrolo y cuando me calmo vuelvo a la normalidad... Se podría decir que es la forma de expulsar mi poder... Así he enfrentado muchos ataques de mis enemigos en las misiones.. Supieran como quedan después de enfrentarse conmigo jajajaja ^-^U  
  
Kaoru: me lo imagino ^-^U...  
  
Yahiko: vaya.. A Kenshin le ocurre algo parecido...cuando se enfada sus ojos cambian y vuelve a ser Batto..pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Kaoru le tapó la boca..  
  
Shinka: ¿Ari?...  
  
Kaoru le habló al oído a Yahiko: cállate, ella no sabe que Kenshin era un asesino, esperemos a que el mismo le cuente su historia.. Yahiko asintió y Kaoru soltó a Yahiko, ambos sonreían de forma muy nerviosa...Pero Kenshin estaba serio y pensó que después del almuerzo le contaría a Shinka que el había sido un asesino y toda su historia..  
  
Kaoru: y Shinka ...¿que arma es esa que tienes en tus muñecas?  
  
Shinka: a ¿estas?. Shinka se sacó las muñequeras rasgadas para revelar sus armas, eran dos especies de brazaletes de metal con un mecanismo que se activaba al hacer cierto movimiento con las muñecas, la pequeña hoz emergía rasgando las muñequera que eran para camuflar su arma, dos armas muy eficaces y peligrosas...  
  
Shinka: como no se notan gracias a las muñequeras y mi trabajo es algo peligroso (NA recordemos que Shinka es espía) me han servido para escapar de muchos problemas..  
  
Kenshin: mmm.. El enemigo no sospecha nada y recibe el ataque en forma desprevenida.. Hermana ¿Dónde obtuviste estas armas?...  
  
Shinka: eh..yo... se las compré a un fabricante de armas, si eso.. ^-^U jejejeje . La actitud de Shinka era muy sospechosa lo que hizo que Kenshin no quedara del todo conforme con su repuesta.  
  
Kaoru: Shinka es muy peligroso que expulses tu poder al enfadarte, ya que puedes perder el control de tus actos y causar mucho daño.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono tiene razón. Dijo Kenshin con un tono melancólico, ya que recordó los momentos en que había perdido el control y se había convertido en Battousai, y el daño y sufrimiento que le había causado a Kaoru en aquellas situaciones...al ver la reacción de Kenshin, Kaoru se sintió muy culpable, suponiendo que Kenshin se había identificado en parte con el comentario..  
  
Shinka pensado: ¿Ari?..mmm siento que me están ocultando algo.. Será mejor interrogar a mi hermano después de almuerzo...  
  
Shinka: no te preocupes Kaoru , ni tu tampoco hermano, se moderarme ^-^U ajajajajajaja (NA si claro esa no te la crees ni tu ¬¬).. Bueno mejor vamos a almorzar que me estoy muriendo de hambre ^-^U...  
  
Yahiko: deberías seguir tus propios consejos busu y no enfadarte tanto mira que vas a quedar más fea todavía...  
  
Kaoru : YAHIKO !!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ *** mejor vamos a almorzar u`-´u *...  
  
Bueno eso es todo jejejejeje no me maten aaaa X I!!! Lo se, lo se no... puse no puse nada del plan de Shinka jejejeje no s epreocupen ...Eyyy cuidado con ese cuchillo.¡¡¡¡¡ no flechas no ¡!!! AAAAAhhhhh eeee bueno.. En el prox cap aparecerá el plan se los prometo ¡!!! De verdad!! ^-^U lamento no haber agradecido antes los Reviews a cda uno ahora lo hare.... primero mis agradecimientos a :  
  
Mi gran amiga Hanen por darme ideas para el prox. Cap ^-^ gracias, gracias, gracias.^-^  
  
Y gracias por los Reviews a:  
  
Jocky-misao: muchas gracias por tu review espero que te hayan gustado los caps ^-^  
  
Kitiara: hola ^-^, si Shinka si que va a animar a Kenshin jejeje pero le va a causar problemitas jajajaja  
  
Kiiten chan: amiga gracias por dejarme en review y felicitarme personalmente, tu fic de harry está muy muy gracioso jajajajaja nos vemos amiga ^-^  
  
Carolina: Hola amiga gracias por los Reviews en cada cap de verdad me ayudan mucho ^-^ espero que pronto publiques tu tambien un fic suerte ; )  
  
CaMILaaA: gracias por darme ánimos y la verdad es que a Shinka no le gusta Kaoru jejeje ^-^  
  
mer: oohhh me voy a desmayar me dejó Reviews una de mis autoras favoritas aaaahhh !!!! muchas gracias por tus Reviews ^-^ pronto se sabrá cual es el plan de Shinka.  
  
Madam Spooky: muchas gracias por ti review me gusta mucho tu historia loovely cats ^-^ espero que pronto actualices.  
  
Fernanda Rozner: Hola amiga grax por tu review ¿cómo van tus fics de Harry Potter? ^-^ lamento aún no haberte dejado un review me alegro que hayas encontrado la canción para tu song fic ^-^  
  
Anuradha: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic de verdad muchas gracias a mi tambien me gusta que Shinka le saque celos a Megumi con Sano  
  
Bunny: que bueno que te gustara mi fic amiga ^-^¿cómo va la venganza? Jejeje.. Me gustan mucho tus fics jajaja sobre todo el del reality ¿quién ira a ganar? ^-^  
  
Pi: que bien que te haya gustado tanto mi fic. Jejeje espero que la idea de Shinka te guste cuando la publique ^-^  
  
Bueno, nos vemos cuídense ^-^ bye  
  
Michire-mein 


End file.
